Different Species of Love
by BloodRaven1996
Summary: I am re writing this story so please for give me for deleting the previous chapters! this story is about some toothcup, warning yaio/mpreg/violence. if you do not like any of these things then don't read it! I am not giving up on this story, I am changing it. WARNING MPREG/YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Okay you guys I am re writing this god awful fan fiction of mine, and I am bring this story back to guys!**

**I am trying to fix this cluster fuck as best as I can, hopefully it is making more ****sense and better grammar checks. please comment and tell me if it is better or not.**

**Warning this story contains yaoi,rape and moreg**

**you have been warned.**

* * *

Different Species Of Love

Chapter One

I Own Nothing

It was a cold morning as I walked through the door of my house, my dad was gone like always probably at a meeting at the mead hall having a drink with Gobber, Anyway we haven't had a dragon raid in a few days since I hit down that night fury,who is my best friend now because of me he can't fly with his missing tail fin.

Over the last couple of weeks of being in the forge and and spending time with toothless, I have learned so many things about the dragons, their not killers, not on purpose at least

My dad has no idea that of what I have been doing for the last few weeks, sneaking out in the middle of the night to spend time with toothless, flying all around Berk to watch the stars and many other things as well….

I walked down the hill of my house to the forge to work on shields, swords and other stuff with Gobber, I walked right in put my apron on with calmness of smoke and ashes greeting me, there was Gobber working in the forge. He pounding a new sword to make it shape while still hot to the touch then dumped it in cooling water, and then he saw me

"Oh hey lad how are ya?", he asked me as I walked in.

"I'm fine."

"You don't look like it, you almost feel asleep yesterday in the back room, are you sure that your getting enough sleep?" he asked.

"It's nothing I'm okay, I'm just having trouble sleeping that's all." I tried to brush him off.

He gave me a concerned look as if I was in troubled about something, but he just sighed and continued on what he was doing.

"Whatever you say Hiccup." He went back to his usual stuff.

I went to the back room to work on another tail for Toothless, one he can use without me working the fin for him. I started working on some sketches and designs for the fin and see how long it would take me to make this for him.

At last, after five hours I have finally made the tail for toothless; it was finally ready for me to test this out on him, so he can be free and not worry about my dad or anyone finding him.

A few hours went by it was time for me to get home, I started walking up back to my home, I stepped inside my house and saw my father sitting in his chair watching the fire as I walk in.

"Hi dad," I said weakly.

He looked up at me, "Hey son you okay?"

"Huh?, yeah I'm fine I just got back from the forge"

My dad got up from his chair, "You sure you're okay? you really look pale." He started to get concerned.

"I'll be fine I'm going to bed anyway, "_if you mean by bed you mean going to hang out with Toothless then yes!"_

"Okay then good night son." He tur

"Night dad."

I walked up stairs to my room and waited to hear my dad's foot steps to make sure he was in his bed sleeping before I took off, because I almost got caught last time, after almost thirty minutes my dad was asleep snoring up a storm. I tip towed to get my new fin in my bag, along with some fish, knife, extra cloths and a canteen full of water.

I opened my window and jumped at least 12 to 11 feet, I rolled myself on the ground and gently got up and started running into the woods towards raven point.

It wasn't a very far walk,then I heard him all the way down the cove there he was….

"Toothless oh Toothless"I said with a smile on my face, as I called out to him.

"Hey buddy I made you something, I think you're going to like it"

I pulled the prostatic tail fin out and made my way for toothless tail, I reached it and unbuckled the old tail fin that we used at the beginning, and I started attaching the new one on to his tail, it fitted perfectly on him.

"So what do you think pal?"

He gave the new prostatic a long good look and then he looked up at me as if he had realized that he could be free, then he tacked me to the ground licking me to death

"Okay toothless thats enough buddy! Stop that tickles!" I squealed

He continues to lick me for a few more moments, but then he starts sliding off my pants gently with his gums and not his teeth, I knew what he was going to do, and he was going to have his way with me...again.

This has been going on for the last few nights, and every time it happened I enjoyed it, but it wasn't like this in the beginning, at first I though he was just play around, but it wasn't he raped me, long and hard almost all night long, until he got tired and I ran off not telling no one what happened to me of course. The next night I saw him I was afraid, for my life, I didn't want him to die or anything I just wanted to know why?

Why me out of all the other dragons?! Why did he pick me as his mate?!

Then I realized, I was the only living thing that ever cared about him and he was the only closely living thing that cared about me…. And you know what

I love him

I was still lying on the grass, with toothless exposing my lower half of my body and gently licking my member and continued to tease my cock and started to nuzzled my shirt upward telling me to take it off and show myself to him, I slowly removed my shirt and fur boots.

He looked at me in approval and started giving my pepper kisses starting from my lips, cheekbones all the way down to my member

I could feel him flipping me on to my stomach; he started licking me down in my hole to prepare me for what was going to happen next. I was moaning loudly each time he thruster his tough in my hole, every time he thrust I felt like a bowl of jelly, weak in the knees and totally weightless

When he was done he was moving himself on top of me, I could feel his large member down in between my legs, and I was feeling ready.

Toothless started to thrust into me I let out a scream in both pain and pleasure, I felt like I was being torn in half, toothless was ,moaning in pleasure while I screaming his name in vain to slow down a little so I could catch my breath in this love act.

When he started to slow down I was feeling the best pleasure of my life, I was getting hard and jacking off to myself, while toothless was thrusting the living hell out of my behind purring while I was screaming in delight.

After I came onto my hands and stomach, toothless was getting ready to cum inside of me….

"Faster Toothless!" I said in a commanding tone.

Toothless purred and nuzzled my neck and nibbled my shoulder as he thrust harder inside me.

He started thrusting faster and faster as I was getting ready to climax.

He pick up the pace even faster and finally roared in release, his seed filled my up and was completely splatter onto my back and bottom.

"That was amazing" said hiccup in a breathless tone.

Toothless gently coddled his human mate with his large paws and purred with delight.

"I love you Toothless."

_"And I love you my little Hiccup."_


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing**

Chapter two

After my all-nighter with toothless least night I made my way home back to my house, I snuck through the back door without being seen by my father, who was still snoring in his bedroom.

I climbed into my bed and rested my head on the pillow to see if I could get an hour or two of sleep before I had to go back to the forge to meet up with Gobber and work for a long time period and waste my whole entire day instead of being with toothless.

And the only reason I'm out there in the forge is because of my father, he wants me to be supervised at all cost, because last time I was out side and I almost set the entire village on fire…. Again

But today I'm going to see if I can sneak out of the forge and away from everyone somehow or maybe I'll lie that I'm sick or something to get away I don't know I'll think of something soon, A few hours later my father woke me up, he told me I better hurry up or was going too late.

"Hiccup, come on son time to get up."

I yawned tiredly "Okay I'm getting up." I felt so groggy, like I was about to hit the floor.

I barely got two hours of sleep, I felt completely drained of all my energy from my little, my eyes felt heavy after my _get together from toothless last night._

I got up from my bed and pick out some clean cloths from my closet, same as always long sleeve green shirt, brown pants, socks and my fur boots, I made my way down stairs and meet my fathers gaze.

"Good morning." I said.

"Morning, did you sleep any better last night?" he asked with concern in his eyes.

"A little bit, not really." I said rubbing my eyes.

"Maybe I should send someone over to take a look at you then" my father said in a stern voice.

"No... No dad I'm fine really…. I just need to take a day off from the forge that's all" _please let me skip please! _I thought in my mind, Please let me skip this one day!

My father sighed "okay hiccup, I'll tell Gobber you're not feeling well and let you skip today, but I want you to try to get some sleep okay?"

"Thanks dad" I smiled at him. "I will."

My father got up to leave" Okay I'm going to a meeting, I'll see you tonight."

As soon as he left I packed up my stuff and watched out my window as my father left to make sure he couldn't see me leave. I made sure he was gone and made my way to the back door.

My way to raven point was peaceful, the birds were singing, the sun was out nice and bright and what do you know toothless was waiting for me. He tackled me again but not so rough this time, he gave me a few gentle licks to my cheek and purrs in my ear

He always comforted me when I needed it, he went from my best friend to my lover all in one week this happened, what will our future be like? How much longer can I go sneaking out in the middle of the night without being seen? How can I tell my dad about this relationship? How was the village going to react?

All these thoughts were worrying hiccup's mind and confusing him as toothless nuzzled his neck and pulled him into a crushing bear hug, hiccup groaned.

"Aw I love you too pal."

Toothless purred and laid on his back pulling me to chest, I listened to his heartbeat while his paws were on my back. I lifted my head up from his chest and stared into his big green cat-like eyes, his eyes reminded me, never leaving mine, those beautiful green eyes, so perfect.

For a few hours we just flew around the sea and other unfamiliar places I have never been to before in my life, these islands had dragons that I have seen before in books but never up close, and then it hit me…. Why not just run away with toothless and not have to worry about being judged by everyone and not worrying about getting toothless killed.

I had to think about this carefully and think this through.

Should me and toothless run away forever?

Could I really leave my father alone and just abandon him like this?

I just don't know what to do.

_"I wish every day could be like this." I thought to myself._

No one will understand us, The village is better off with out me any way, all the other teens where in dragon training, while here I am making love to a dragon.

Oh gods I'm sure my mother is turning in her grave, while the gods are getting a kick out of this.

I wonder what the village would do to me if they found out about this? probably kill me and toothless for sure with out a doubt. I'm sure my father would kill me first, imagine all the names he would call me.

Demon whore.

Little hellion

Bastard

And the list would just keep going on and on.

Yeah their is no point for us to stay here.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm redoing this entire story!**

**Why? because it was a total piece of shit with bad grammar and bad story line and many other problems with it, I hope you guys understand and give this story another chance.**

**Please comment or pm and tell me what you think about this redo so far!**

* * *

Chapter three

I own nothing

After almost a whole day with toothless I started running back home as fast as I could, because I didn't want my dad to know that I sneaking out, I was completely drained and out of energy.

As soon as I saw my house I could tell my dad was their the fire place had smoke coming out of it and that only meant one thing my father had returned from his meeting**,**_ Crap he must be home by now crap! Crap! Crap! I am so screwed._

I was panicking for my life, my father probably check up stairs to see if I was sleeping like I should be, but nope I was out all day making out and having sex all day with dragon….. My dad is going to be so mad.

I opened the back door of the house I heard the fire crackle in the back ground while my dad was standing there, he turned and looked at me with anger in his eyes, and he stomped towards me with his death glare piercing into my soul.

"Where have you been?" he said with a threatening tone

"I was ju..." I was cut off from his voice

"I let you stay home and rest for a reason, not run off somewhere without telling me!" he shouted.

I was getting feed up with being cut off.

"Why can't you follow the simplest orders, I trusted you hiccup."

"I just wanted to get some fresh air ok! I got distracted and just went for a walk." I said weakly

"A walk that lasted for twelve hours?" he asked.

"Uhh ya sure lets go with that" I said stupidly.

"You're not telling me something hiccup" he said accusingly.

"It's nothing, nothing happened okay." I said defensively.

"Okay since you won't tell me you're grounded for a week."

"WHAT! Dad come on it's not a big deal." I screeched.

"Well when it stops being such a big deal and you start telling me the truth then you won't be grounded."

"Dad, please this isn't fair!."

"Yes it dose matter! what if their was a dragon in the forest and it tried to kill you and I wasn't their to protect you!." his voice boomed.

I groaned "This sucks" I said.

"Up stairs now!" he said in his warning tone.

I marched my self up stairs with my head hanging down in defeat

_"What am I going to do now?" I thought in my mind, how am I going to get to toothless now with be being locked up? Maybe I can sneak out the window again, but it's risky, my dad might hear me. I guess I can go one night without toothless._

I slept through out the whole night for once, but I just felt so empty without toothless, I missed his warm paws wrapped around me, I miss his soothing purrs, I miss his big green bright eyes looking into mine…

The next morning I awoke in my bed, I made my way down stairs and saw my father sitting at the dining room, he was waiting for me.

He looked up at me, he still looked angry with me.

"Morning" I said.

"Morning, ready to do you're chores?" he said.

"I guess.

My father made me a huge list of chores to do as my punishment, besides me staying locked up in my house for an entire week.

I had to clean the fire place, dust the furniture, and sweep the floors, laundry and a lot of other stupid things I had to do around the house, while I was looking at this list of chores, my father got up to leave for another meeting.

"I expect you to be here when I come back" he said in a threatening voice

"I will" I said meekly

"Good" "I'll see you tonight then" he walked out the door slamming it.

Right after he left I started to feel nausea, like I was getting ready to puke all my guts out, but I tried to ignore it as best as I can so I could finish my chores.

But that didn't last long, when I got done cleaning up the kitchen, my stomach tightened as I ran towards the bathroom.

I dropped on my hands and knees as I buried my face into the toilet, throwing up almost everything I had in me from the last couple of days, I could feel the tears pouring out of my eyes as I felt like my throat was on fire, making me feel drained.

What is happening to me?, why am I all of the suddenly vomiting, I'm not down with the flu or anything.

When I got down puking, I got up and headed to the kitchen to get some water, my throat was still burning a little, but I wasn't thinking it was big deal, after I got a drink I went back to doing my daily chores, my punishment.

I wonder how long I had to this, the chore list wasn't very long, maybe I could sneak out tonight while my dad is asleep. I mean I've done it before, why not do it again?

**Later that day...**

I was finally done with my chores for the day, I was up satires in my room lying on my bed, I felt so tired at this point, not wanting to move, but I had get some rest if I wanted to see toothless tonight, that is of my dad goes to sleep and not locking my window.

Then I heard the front door open.

I poked my head out my bedroom door, it was father.

He looked tired and exhausted, good maybe he'll go to bed early so I can leave, I watched him enter the kitchen as he got him self something to eat, after that he cleaned up and head straight to bed.

Good.

I waited a few more minutes to make sure he was really asleep, and he was, I could hear him snoring down stairs in his bedroom with his door cracked a little.

I got up and grabbed my bag from my room and jumped out the window.

I'm finally free.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I'm redoing this entire story!**

**Why? because it was a total piece of shit with bad grammar and bad story line and many other problems with it, I hope you guys understand and give this story another chance.**

**Please comment or pm and tell me what you think about this redo so far!**

**Thanks for the support :-) **

* * *

Different Species of Love

Chapter Four

I own nothing

The stars were out, the crickets were chirping as my feet hit the soft wet grass, the moon was shining bright, reflecting in the water.

My heart was pounding as I kept running into the woods, I was still feeling tired from not getting much sleep, but I didn't care, I was in position to let down my mate and not see him. Where is he?

Then I finally made it to Raven Point.

"Toothless." I called out."Are you here? where are you?"

As soon as I called out for him, he pop out of no where and ran up to me, giving me wet kisses all over my face as I pleaded to him to stop. But he didn't, he kept kissing me until I was soaked in slobber. I squealed as he pinned me to the ground, My green eyes locked with his as I let out a soft moan.

After a few minutes of coddles and kisses, I stood up. Brushing the dirt off me as I reached over in my bag, getting a filet of fish out for him, I wanted to make sure he ate something before we went flying or any other active stuff."Here bud." I passed it to him, he caught it with his razor sharp teeth, swallowing it whole."Pig." I teased him a little.

Suddenly I started to feel sick again, I clutched my stomach as I fell on my knees, I could feel the fire building up in my throat. I jerked my head forward as I vomited, throwing everything up from with in, my arms and legs began to shake, my head feeling light. Oh gods I'm getting worse, much worse. Oh gods what the hell is happening? Am I dying?, am I cursed for being with Toothless?. Oh gods I hope not, I didn't asked for this relationship, it...just happened I swear!

Okay I'm getting ahead of myself, I'm sure it's just a little flu and it will all just go away,right?

Toothless looked at me with worried eyes as he saw me puking my guts out. He walked over to, nudging my head lightly for support, showing me that he was here to help me, My legs felt like jelly as I tried to stand up, I lost my balance but Toothless managed to catch me as I broke my fall. I haven't eaten anything at all today, well first of all I can't because I'll just puke it back up like everything else.

"I'm okay, Toothless." I said meekly."I just need to get back, before my dad knows I'm gone." I said dryly

He didn't look to keen about me leaving in my situation, The last thing he wanted right now was me passing out in the middle of the woods with gods knows what. Toothless gently pushed me down in to his paws, wrapping his wings around me to keep me warm, well it looks like I'm spending the night with Toothless again. Even if means I'll get busted by dad again, oh well. I'll make something up, like always.

I started to drifted to sleep, as I listened to Toothless purrs and moans. I rested my head on his chest, listening to his heavy heart beat, pounding softly like a drum.

_Dream/Flashback_

_We were both flying and soaring through the air, having the time of our lives, My whisped in the wind as I screamed for joy as me circled the islands, as I smelled the ocean air, hitting my lungs as they filled me in with the salts of the sea. I threw my hands up in the air, feeling so...free._

_The sun was starting to go down fast, I told Toothless to turn back to Raven Point, and he did._

_When we finally reached there, I noticed something was different about Toothless, he was acting funny, I guess._

_Toothless took us to the cove, the same place we just met a few months ago._

_I got off him, he never took his eyes off me, staring me down like a hawk, his eye turned to slits as he began to walk closer and closer to me, giving me a blank expression._

_"To...toothless." I reached my arm out to him."What's wrong with you?" I asked frightened. He kept looking at me, next thing I know I'm pinned to a tree as toothless corners me. Looking at me with hungry eyes, he licked his teeth a he ponced on to me, letting out a soft growl, He opened his razor sharp teeth as be ripped my shirt off, then moved on to my pants._

_At this point I was screaming for help, but all of that fell of deaf ears, no one was coming to help. I was so screwed._

_"Toothless!" I screamed as I was bear naked, teas were rolling down my face as I plead to my dragon friend. But he wan't listening to me no matter how much I begged, no matter how much I cried, he was going to rape me either way._

_Toothless rolled me over, He started to lick my entrance to prepare me what was going to happen next. My fingers gripped the grass as I prayed to the gods to get this over with. Then I felt a sharp pain, s if I was being torn in half by his hard long member, I screamed for hi to stop once more, but again it fell on deaf ears._

_After he came inside me, he pulled out and it was over. I crawled over to grabbed what was left of my torn up cloths and made a dash for the village without even thinking, my heart race as I made my way back with tear soaked eyes and covered in dragon seed._

_I felt pathetic and disgusting._

_All I wanted to do was crawl in a hold and die._

I jumped, I was wide awake as I woke up with cold sweat on my face. I felt so ashamed, so weak. Why did this happen to me? What have I done to deserve this, I mean I'm not mad at toothless anymore, I just never understood why? I mean I know why now. But why did he pick me to be his mate!? I mean he could have picked someone else besides me. I'm nothing.

I was still wrapped up in Toothless paws. I slowly managed to crawl free and get away, I need to get back before sunrise or else my dad will find out I ran off again.

I made a mad dash back to the village before I woke up Toothless. The last thing I needed was to wake him up, knowing him he would be really pissed if he found out I left without his permission. Hell, my dad is going to be really mad if he finds out I sneaked out of my room...again. I would probably get grounded for a month.

Oh gods what am I doing?


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, so what do you think of the changes so far? Do you like it? Hate it?

Please comment and review, come on guys there's like 71 followers on this and all I want is some feed back. So please tell what you think.

Also feel free to pm for any ideas for this! Because I'm going to need them!

* * *

Different Species of Love

Chapter five

Hiccup's P.O.V

I ran through the forest like a mad man, my heart was pounding out of my chest as I raced back home before my dad woke up.

It was almost morning, the sun was getting ready to rise over the mountains, crap. I have to hurry, I started running even faster as I felt my legs started to weaken. My breath started to fall short, my chest started to hurt as if someone had struck me in the gut. I kept looking up at the purple sky, slowly turning to orange to a soft red. Then the village finally cam in to my view. Yes! Finally.

I ran up the hill to my house, I slowly climbed up to my window, opening it slowly. I listened for my dad, wondering if he was up yet. I kept listening as I tip toe back to my bed.

Then I heard him. Crap.

I stayed still, hoping he didn't hear me coming back up, then I heard him coming up stairs to my room, I rushed to my bed, covering my self up under the pillows and sheets. Then my door slowly opened as I shut my eyes. I could feel his heavy foot steps coming towards my bed, he sighed as he rested his large hand on my face.

"You can stop faking you're sleep now." He said sternly."I know you were out again." Great, there goes my plans for today.

I opened my eyes and looked up at him, he didn't look too angry with me just...I don't know a bit distressed. I sat up on my bed as he he turned away from me, heading towards my door. I knew he was angry again with me, but I'm not going to give up.

"You're still grounded, Hiccup." He said."That's another week added for running off again." He walked out, leaving me alone once more, I sighed as I plopped my head on the pillow. It's true now, my father hates me. All he does is yell and punish me all the time for stupid stuff. He might as well punish me for life for being an accident to him. I mean why does he even want me around? I have nothing to stay for, no on cares. All I am is a mistake, nothing less.

All I keep thinking about is running off with Toothless, no one is going to notice, let alone look for me. Hell, everybody would be happy if I left and never came back, all I need is toothless.

Then my dad called down to me.

"Hiccup!, these chores aren't going to do them selves." He said bitterly. You see, all I am is a maid to him, nothing else.

I groaned as I got up from my bed, heading down stairs pissed off at the world. My mood was changing almost every five minutes, one moment I'm fine, the next I'm totally pissed off at almost everyone. My blood was boiling as I marched myself down stairs. I just didn't care anymore, Ll I wanted to was scream on the top my lungs, telling my dad to leave me alone.

But of course if I did that I would get in deeper trouble. I was half asleep as I walked towards my father, his hands were on his hips as he glared at me with anger.

"You wanna tell me where you were last night?" He said accusingly, as he walked around me, I sighed. No way in hell he was going to get anything out of me. So I looked down at my feet, twiddling my thumbs as I avoided eye contact with him.

"Hiccup!" He grabbed my face."Where, were you last night!." He voice boomed."I'm tired of these games,son." He looked at me with his stormy grey eyes."What if something happened to you and I wasn't there to protect you." His eyes soften a little as he grazed my cheek a little."I swear to gods Hiccup If I ever lost you I-" he cut off as he turned away. My dad didn't want me to die the same way as my mother did.

Ever since she died, he hasn't been the same.

"Hiccup, just please tell me, where have you been?" He asked me in a softer tone, trying to get through to me.

I shook my head at him. I don't owe him anything, he doesn't care about me. He just wants to look good in front of everyone so he doesn't look like a bad father. So I turned away from him, not giving him anything.

He pulled away and sighed. He's giving up on me, just like everyone else around here. My dad headed to the front door, leaving me behind him.

"Stay here." He said sternly as he shut the door behind him.

As soon as he closed the door I made a mad dash up stairs to my room, grabbing all my clothes, blankets,food. And shoving it all in my bag, not giving a damn, I can't stay here anymore, My dad and everyone else is better off without me, I need to leave and never come back to Berk. This place was no longer my home, but my prison. I'm not happy here, I never was. The only thing that makes me happy is Toothless, he's my best friend yet my lover at the same time.

Nothing is holding me back here. All I need is to leave and never return.

Once all my things were packed I opened my window, the same place I used for my escape.

I jumped off the roof, looking around the village, making sure no one would see me retreating to the forest. I wanted to make sure my dad doesn't see me leaving, thats the last thing I need is him following me and finding out about toothless. That would be awful, no awful doesn't describe it, it would be a total disaster. I wouldn't know where to start on that, my dad would kills us both without even thinking.

Then I ran for it, I hide behind other houses as I made my way back o Raven point.

Hold on Toothless, I'm coming bud. I'm almost there. Just hang on.

I was starting to feel dizzy again, but I held myself back as I kept running, I'm so close to the cove now, just s few more steps and I'll b there. After what felt like forever I finally reached to Toothless, he was lying down sleeping, as his ears perked, he open his eyes as looked up at me. I smiled as I threw my arms around his neck.

"I missed you." I whispered. He purred softly, as I pulled away."You wanna go some where bud?" I asked.

He chirped happily, I threw my bag over the saddle as I jumped on his back. Telling him to go.

We were launched in to the air, I looked back at Berk for the last time.

"Goodbye." I whispered. Trying to be strong, but inside part of me was still dying from watching m home fade away as we flew farther and farther away. I looked back every now and then, but it just made it a lot harder to watch. I cold feel a single tear slide down my cheek, as I look in front of us, this is how its going to be now.

Where ever our new home is, I hope we find it soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys :-) sorry for the lack of updates. I have no excuse what so ever.

I hope this story is getting much better then it was before, part of me still thinks this story sucks :( no matter what I am still not pleased with myself and how this story is turning out so far. I know I sound bad, but it's true.

Please comment ad review, I will very greatful for it.

* * *

Different Species of Love

Chapter six

Hiccup's P.O.V

We were miles away as we drifted in the cold dark sky. The wind was hitting my face, as my hair wisped in the air.

It felt like a century went by already, but it's only been a few hours since I ran away from home. My dad probably knows by now, he's probably a lot happier that I'm gone not messing things up for him. Everyone is celebrating that I'm gone, I never had a purpose to stay anyway, nothing was holding me back, I was never loved by no one back on Berk, well except Toothless.

I sighed, what if my dad is angry and tracks me down? No, he won't find me. He can't, I'm riding on a dragon for thors sake! No one can find me if I'm up in the air and miles and miles away. And I don't think no one would bother to find me anyway, let alone search for me in the winter, it's suicide.

I layed back, looking at the stars. Was this a mistake? No it's not I'm better off on my own with Toothless.

My hands rested on my flat stomach, or at least I thought it was. It felt a little hard, almost feeling like a bulge of some sorts. Ever since I started throwing up every morning, my body has started to change, small things that I haven't notice. But I pushed that thought out of my mind as I sat back up.

We spotted a small island, it looked abandon and deserted. Not a single life source on it.

"Lets stop their for the night bud." I said.

He glided over to it, landing on the powder white sand, the dark ocean hitting the grey rocks as we landed. The island had a few trees and nothing else. Maybe theirs a small spring or a pond. We need water to keep ourselves hydrated, I still had some water stored in my bag, but not enough to last us for the night.

I started walking around, looking for anything useful that could help us.

Oh gods I should have packed more stuff, what if we run out of water? Or food what if...

Then I stumbled upon a small pound, full of fresh clear water, sparkling at me as I rushed over for a drink. I looked over and saw Toothless, wanting to get a drink to, we were at the water hole drinking it like there was no tomorrow.

After we got done with that, we started to set up camp. Building a fire for starters, it only took us a second to get it to light, thanks to Toothless of course. I snuggled up in Toothless paws as the fire roared in front of us, crackling and spiting out sparks of ash. It felt good being protected by my love as we embraced, nuzzling my nose against his.

"What are we going to do now Toothless?" I asked."I mean I can't just returned to human society or some other village." I said snuggling against his neck."I can't risk someone seeing me, plus what if my dad is looking for me?" He probably won't, but you never know I guess.

He licked my cheek, purring in my ear softly, trying to comfort me. I smile, planting a soft kiss on his scaly lips.

I wish my dad and everyone else from Berk would just disappear. As if him and everyone never exist in this world, I guess the longer we run, the less they exist. I knew running away from my problems was wrong, but this was for the best. I just hope my dad understands why I did this, it's for the best anyway.

I wonder how long it's going to take for my dad to find out I'm gone? Probably not long. As soon as I left he probably went back to go check up on me, to see if I was being good and cleaning the house, like his little slave. I don't think he cares. Gobber might miss me a little, even though I didn't matter much to him either.

I slowly started to drift to sleep, my eyes began to drift as Toothless wrapped his wings around me, his paws wrapped around my chest as I fell asleep.

Back on Berk...

Stoick's P.O.V

I was in a state of panic.

I came back to the house to go check on Hiccup, and he was gone. Not a single trace of him, as if he just disappear into thin air, some his stuff was missing as well. I ran all over the house, calling his name, yelling for him to com back. But nothing but silence and nothing else. Oh Odin where is my son!? Was he hurt? Kidnapped? No he just ran off, again.

Gods I can't keep that boy in one place, every time I turn around he is gone. I know I'm always hard on him, but it's for the best. I have to keep him safe, or else I'll lose him, just like Val.

Every time I look at Hiccup, I see her. I relive all the memories I had with her when she was still alive, oh gods why? Why did you take my beloved away? Why couldn't it be me instead of Val? She would never harm a living creature, not even a dragon. She was just so...frail, just like Hiccup. Ever since he was born he was different from everyone else, he isn't strong, he can't lift a sword, let alone fight.

I stormed out of the house, heading straight to Gobber's.

"Gobber!, have you seen Hiccup!" I asked frantic.

He looked up at me, wiping the sweat from his brow."No, I haven't seen him all day. Why? What happened." He asked.

"He's gone, I searched almost every where and now he's gone." I yelled, causing people to stop and look at us.

I started to panic, "I have go look for him." Gobber grabbed my forearm.

"Stoick calm down, will find him, let's search the island and have a search party." He said."I'm sure he hadn't gotten far."

The sun had already gone down, torches we lit as we gather a small search party for Hiccup. Oh gods Hiccup please be alright, just be all in one piece. The search party went all over the entire island, Me and Gobber went out to raven point, and we found nothing but a small fire that was put out days ago, at this point I was starting to lose hope.

After almost twelve hours the sun started to rise from the sky, and we haven't found any sigh of Hiccup. My heart started to race faster, sweat running down my face and palms, I kept yelling Hiccup's name over ad over, but nothing just silence.

I did this to him, I drove my only son away.

Gods if we don't find him soon, it will be the end of me.

Hiccup's P.O.V

It was morning, he sun was out shining bright as I rubbed my eyes and turned to Toothless.

He was still out like a light, snoring like a waterfall. I snicker as I traced my small fingers along hos smooth black scales, his ear twitched a little as I continued to sooth his skin.

Suddenly his eyes opened. His giant green eyes locked on to mine, I smiled."Morning." I kissed his cheek, he purred as he scooped me up in his paws, nuzzling my neck as I busted out laughing. He knew I was ticklish on my neck, so to get back at him. I rubbed the underbelly of chin, causing him to collapsed on the ground.

"Serves you right." I teased.

Then I felt sick again, I clutched my stomach as I ran into the bushes, throwing all my guts out as usual. It burned as the bile left my throat, leave a nasty after taste as I wipe my lip.

"Gods what is wrong with me!?" I asked myself." I feel like I'm getting worse by the day."

Toothless came from behind me, looking at me with concern eyes. He whimpered, nudging my hand.

"I'm fine bud." I tried to tell him. All my insides felt all twisted, as if someone tied all my organs into knots.

Then out of no where, Toothless pressed his nose on my middle, sniffing it for a few moments. After that his eyes widen like dinner plates as he looked at me with shock.

"Toothless what are you-" I looked at him."Toothless I don't understand what are trying to..." Then my eyes widen."No...theirs no way that can happen." I backed away, placing my hand on my stomach."This is impossible Toothless I can't be, it's not possible." I tripped, falling on my back as I burst into tears, I kept putting two and two together.

"I...I'm pregnant." I rasp, tears running down my face.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, I'm so sorry for the long delay, I've been really busy with some stuff at home and all. I hope you guys understand what I'm saying :(

anyway that you so much to my 94 followers! you people make me so happy :)

I own nothing!

Also please check out my other stories please!

Created Through Love

The Mistakes of Our Lives

Dead Inside

You Belong to me

Bleeding out

* * *

Different Species of Love

Chapter Seven

I own nothing

Hiccup's P.O.V

I was sobbing, crying out in shock to my discovery. Tears stain down my face as my fingers sunk into the ground, Toothless reached down to lick away the tears streaming down my pale face. I felt so frustrated, yet so...stupid.

How could I have not seen this coming!? I mean a boy knocked up by a dragon!? It sounds insane, but it's true.

I should have known something was wrong with me, at first I thought it was just the flu or some kind of stomach bug, but pregnant. How did this happen?, I mean know _how _it happened. But why did this happen? Was it mating season? No because that won't happen for a few more months, like two months away, I think. I guess Toothless won't be leaving my side for a while.

I dropped to my knees, my eyes closed shut as I felt a hot breathing down my neck, then a soft lick to the cheek.

Moving my head up, I opened my green eyes and looked up at Toothless. I wanted to yell,scream,shout at him for doing this to me, but instead my emotions got the best of as I embraced him, burying my face into his neck as I sobbed even harder. I wanted all of this to be some sort of nightmare, that I was going to wake up and it was just a bad dream. But I open my eyes, it was all real.

I sniffled as Toothless wrapped his wings around me.

"Why?" I sniffled at him."Why did this happen?"

Toothless moaned, trying to calm me down. He didn't know why this happened, but something inside me tell's he knew something about this.

I looked at him with my red puffy eyes."Did you know about this!?" I asked him in a angered tone.

He looked a bit taken back, looking at me if I was nuts. As if I had claws coming out of my ears.

I back away, pulling myself back up on my feet.

"We can't take care of a baby on the run Toothless!" I shouted."My dad is probably searching for me right now and he won't stop until then." I rubbed my hands all over my pale face as I was flushed with anger."Oh gods." I slumped to the ground, wrapping my arms around my waist.

Running away was one thing.

And having a baby is another.

Oh gods if my dad ever finds me like this he'll... I don't even want to think about that. I don't need to get myself all worked up over this. Not right now, will deal with it when we get father out, away from Berk, The father we are the happier I'll be. If my father were to ever find out about this, it would be the end of us.

I stood up, wiping the dirt of my legs as I got up on the saddle.

"Let's just get out here." I said quietly, strapping myself in as we took off in an instant."Before something bad happens."

**Later...**

It had be at least three hours since we left the small island, But for some reason it felt like weeks instead of hours, It hasn't even been a day since I left. Everything was just going so slowly, as if we were getting no where, Even if we were flying at a top speed. Gods why is this happening to me.

I couldn't stop thinking about the baby. Yeah that sounded very weird, but that's what it is. The small living thing that is growing inside of me, The small thing that I am giving life to. Okay I need to stop calling the baby a "thing" It's another person, or dragon in this case, coming into the world. Something me and Toothless created together at one moment, But something deep down just kept bugging me, eating away at me.

Was it because I was afraid of my dad finding me...Yes.

I swear every time I think about that, my heart starts to race like a drum. As if my dad was right behind me with his ax getting ready to kill us both. Part of me has betrayed him, I'm working with the enemy, well...sleeping with him is in more perspectives, but the point is I chose to be with him over my dad and the rest of Berk.

Yeah my dad never really treated me well at all, and neither did everyone else on Berk too. I was nothing to them, just a useless runt and nothing else. Almost my entire life I tried to be like them, tough, brave, fearless. But I couldn't be any of them, I was just to damn afraid.

I could never be the son my father wanted me to be, So I thought he would be better off without me. One day he'll stop looking for me, If he is looking for me anyway. He wouldn't waste his time looking for me, I'm not that important to him anyway. He's probably sitting at home with a cup of mead having the best time of his life without me in it.

I placed my hand on my flat stomach, wondering how the future would be for the three of us.

How will we provide for this baby? What if I lose it? What if I die while giving birth? So many what if's traveled through my mind, wondering how this would play out.

**Back on Berk**

**Stoick's P.O.V**

Night was starting to fall upon us, The sun was going down behind the mountains. The air was beginning to run cold as the day started to end.

I sent search parties all over the island, and still nothing. Not a single trace of Hiccup still being here, as if he just disappeared into thin air, What if he got kidnapped or attacked by a dragon and...No that can't happen, Not to my Hiccup theirs no way that can be true. He'll turn up some where I'm sure of it, we just need to look harder.

He couldn't have just left the island, Something must have happened to him just...I don't know something! I don't care if I have to go looking for him on every inch of this island if that becomes the case.

I sighed,placing my face in my hands, I'm the reason he ran off, I was too hard on him. I pushed him away, making him stay inside, I never really raised the boy, just...push him away and not spend enough time with him like I should have, All I wanted was to keep him safe, not neglect him. But I had to keep him safe from the beast, I didn't want to lose him in a dragon raid. I didn't want history to repeat it's self again, not after Val...

I shook my head, This is nonsense I shouldn't be thinking like this! Hiccup is alive and still out their, No one has found anything yet. It's still to soon to tell, right? I mean almost half of the village is still out there looking for my son, it's a big island to cove.

The only thing I can do is stay put and watch over the village until the search is over, and if we don't find him, will have to go over seas to find him, Maybe he made way with a boat and planned to runaway. Hiccup was always a smart lad,he always seemed to have a plan or something tucked away from everyone else.

"Oh gods Hiccup, Where are you son?." I whispered to myself.

Will find him, one way or another.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! thank you for the reviews and comments!**

**You guys so sweet in the comments and thank you for your patients, I have been very busy with my other story Dead Inside, feel free to check that story out please!**

* * *

Different Species of Love

Chapter Eight

I own Nothing

**Two Months Later...**

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

It's been two long months since we left, and to be honest it doesn't feel that great.

The cold was starting to get to us, we were freezing ours butts off out here, the snow storms have come in and out, some days it was okay, the next it was a total blizzard. It was like mother nature was piss off at us, every time we thought things would get better, they just got worse, much worse.

Our food ran out quick too, when this first start I thought I brought plenty to last me for months, but now the only thing we can do is going ice fishing. Which I could barely do since I almost got frost bite last week, due to staying out in the bitter cold for so long.

But I had to, for the baby. If I don't eat, how will it survive while it's still growing inside of me? I can't die from starvation now, I'll be screwed if I do. Thank the gods for Toothless, he would always find us meat or fish, just something that can keep me above float for a while.

I looked down at my tiny little baby bump, I started showing last week. I pressed my hand on it, waiting to feel a kick or something. I needed to know if it was still alive.

Gods please let it be okay, let grow strong and let us both survive this winter.

My hands started shaking again, I got up slowly and grabbed another piece of wood and placed it on the fire, watching the flames go up once more, the orange flames danced in front of me as I revived it's warmth heat on my body, this was the only good thing right now that was happening. My stomach growled again.

I sighed."You're hungry aren't you?" I said softly, as I talked to my little bump."Don't worry you're father will be home soon, he'll bring us back something...hopefully."

Oh yeah I totally sound very positive about that...not.

Toothless went out to go find us something to eat, the only thing I have is some water and dried up berries that have been in my bag for the last two months, they were stale and old, but I grabbed them from my worn out sack and popped them in my mouth. They tasted bitter and rotten, this should buy me some time for now, it wasn't much but it was something right?

After my awful bitter snack I decided to lay down and wait for Toothless to return, I pulled my blanket out and sat next to the fire a bit closer, I could feel the heat hitting my face, giving me some feeling back in my hands, my lips finally stopped quivering after a few minutes.

I never thought running away could be so hard, I thought it would be easy and kind of fun at first, but now it's all turning into one big mistake.

But it's too late to turn back, my dad probably considered me an outcast by now. Everyone probably wants me dead, maybe they gave up the search? No that's not my dad at all, he won't stop until I'm gone and dead. The entire village is on his side, looking for me, waiting for me to show up so they can kill me. If they find out about Toothless, it's game over.

I shuddered at that thought, would dad really kill me? All because I ran off?

Maybe, maybe not.

We were never that close, but he still cared about me, but how much is that worth now? Probably not a lot anymore, I'm nothing to him, he didn't love me before right? I mean I'm not perfect, I'm just useless.

I wonder if Gobber missed me? Did he miss his little apprentice? I don't think he did. I don't think he was ever thrilled to watch me while everyone else had to go fight dragons in the raid, I was always locked up when those happened, Everyone would tell me I was always be in the way, that I was nothing. I was always the scrawny little kid that was an embarrassment to the tribe.

Sometimes I wonder if I died would anyone be happier?

I could see that happening, but I'm glad I'm still alive and with Toothless, if I didn't have met him I would killed myself a long time ago, probably would have jumped off a cliff or hang myself in my closet. No body would have find me for days, weeks even. I can just see it now, my corpse rotting in my room, my body floating in the ocean and washing up on shore as the sea gales peck away at my flesh.

I can't be thinking about this anymore, I'm having a baby and I shouldn't be having these thoughts at all! that's all in the past now, I need to move on and just try to be happy.

I suddenly felt a harsh kick, I gasped out.

"So you finally decided to wake up huh?" I cooed at my baby bump, it felt so weird having a living being inside of me, it was beautiful in a weird way, if few more months I'm going to bring a life into this world, hopefully the birth won't be to brutal. I don't have wide child birthing hips like woman do, I'm male, I'm a scrawny little fish bone that's going to bring a little one into this world.

"I guess those berries must have kicked in?" I felt another flutter."Yeah they had a pretty awful taste to them, but don't worry, your father will bring us home something to eat." I then looked out of the cave, the snow was still falling down, I was starting get worried.

What if he was hurt? Oh gods no, if he dies I''l be so screwed.

No...I can't be thinking of such awful things like this, not now and not here.

I sighed, oh thor Toothless please come back home soon before it get's dark out, if he doesn't come back soon I'll freak, I can't go looking for him in my condition. I can barely keep myself and the baby warm with the cloths I have on my back.

Suddenly I heard something, I jumped up and saw Toothless at the edged of the cave with a dead rabbit in his jaws, I smiled as I ran up to him, hugging his neck, he purred as I planted a small kiss on his stone cold scaly skin.

"Oh thank the god you're okay."I said softly, I pulled away and saw the now bloody rabbit in his jaws."I'm guessing that's for me?"

He nodded as he dropped on the ground, I picked it and brought it over to the fire, pulling and cutting away the fur. I can use the fur for the crib I'm working on, this isn't the first rabbit Toothless has brought me, over the last couple of weeks I have been saving up the left over fur for the baby, I'll take anything at this point to keep it warm and comfortable.

I grabbed the wooden stick and ran it through the dead rabbit, roasting it over the open flames, it'll take a while to cook, but it's worth the wait.

I sat there as I watched my meal cook, Toothless wrapped his body around me, keeping warm the best he could.

"Thanks bud." I whispered.

**Back On Berk**

**Stoick's P.O.V**

The wind blew in as the storm hit the island. I made my way in to my house, running my hands over my face as I sat down in front of the fire place.

Another failed attempt at trying to find Hiccup, another failed search to find my lost son.

At this point I'm getting to desperate, I'll go out on my own if I have too, even in a awful winter storm like this one, I'll go on my own even if it kills me. I just need to know my son is alive, I need to know if he is safe, who am I kidding he's not safe out there, what if he's hurt? What if he got attack by a dragon? Oh gods no.

I can't be thinking like this, I have to have hope.

I swear every time we tried looking him, I felt like were getting nowhere what so ever. Not a single trace of him, nothing, just nothing at all.

This is all my fault, I drove him away by punishing him, yelling at him. I wasn't being a proper father to him, All I was a terrible father. I kept ignoring him and pushing him away and not praising him for his hard work, he was always trying to get my attention, and all I did was push him away.

"I promise I'll bring you home Hiccup." I whispered."I'll make things right."

I got up from my chair and headed outside, I don't care if I have to go out in rain or snow, I won't stop looking for Hiccup, I'll go on my own if I have to, even if it means death for me.

"Hold on Hiccup, just hold on."

He can't survive on his own out in the cold, it's far to cold for him to be out their, I have to find him. He's probably so scared, cold, hungry. He's out there I just know it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys and fellow readers :) so sorry for the long wait for an update :( I have been very busy with my other stories and stuff, hope you guys understand.**

**Holy crap I got a 113 followers!? Thats freaking amazing! Thank you so much you guys! I love you people so much for all the support, even thought this story is awful and a total nightmare to write.**

**If you like Toothcup, then read my other story "Created Through Love."**

**Or if you like Fem Hiccup then read "Dead Inside." or "Fill Me Up With Poison."**

* * *

Different Species Of Love

Chapter Nine

I Own Nothing

**Berk...**

**Stoick's P.O.V**

"Stoick please, you don't know what ye're doing." Gobber pleaded with the red head chief, trying to stop him from getting himself killed.

All the snow was gone as spring came through, everything had melted and has turned green.

It had been a total of nine months since Hiccup had been gone, or in this case resumed dead.

Stoick wasn't going to except the fact that his son was gone, his only child was gone and was never coming back. Everyone seemed to be over it by now, but not Stoick. The grieving father couldn't deal with loss of his only son, Hiccup was the last thing he had left of Valka.

He pictured the entire scene, his wife being taken and by those devils, never being scene again. The last thing her heard was his wife's cries, while clutching his son in his hands as he wayched the love of his wife being taken. Now it has happened to Hiccup, he was gone.

"I'm not going to stop until my son is found." He packed what was left as he headed out the door of his home as Gobber followed him.

"Stoick please just listen to me." The black smith said."Think of the village before you go out and do something stupid."

He eyed the blonde man, looking at him with a glare. Stoick shook his head as he got on the small ship.

"Take care of the village for me." He threw his bag over to the lone ship, no one was going with him, just Stoick. No one wanted to volenter anymore, they just gave up, one by one. They stopped caring, they didn't want to go on some wild goose chase. They thought their chief had finally gone mad, some just felt bad for him.

Gobber stood at the docks as he watched his friend sail off, he couldn't talk him out of this. He was goiing to look for his child until he was dead, he wanted to go help him. But under strict orders he was forced to stay behind and wait to see if he would ever see Stoick again. He didn't trust his younger brother Spitelout to look after the village, so Gobber was incharge as always.

The villagers watched as the reckless cheif sailed out, some wished his good luck, while others just watched, saying nothing to him as he sailed out to was his breaking point, no one wanted to stand by Stoick and help him find his son, everyone kept telling him that he was dead. But stoick wouldn't listen and just blow them off.

The cheif had a map of places that were either marked out or other places that haven't been explored yet. He was down to two places left, he had a choice of which place he had to pick.

North or East.

He huffed at himself, Stoick had no idea on what to do. He had to get somewhere before it got dark, even though he's been looking for his son in the pitch black before and had no trouble. Sure he couldn't see half the time, but he knew he didn't find any source of Hiccup, which only made the man even more reckless and determined to find his son.

**Three Days Later...**

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

I stirred in my bed, tossing to my side.

Then I heard Toothless moaning from my left, I opened my eyes to see what he wanted, I wanted to sleep in so I could rest up my strength for the baby. I barely got any sleep from the last couple of days, my stomach had grown so much, I can barely stand up let alone run.

I propped myself up as I saw him already up.

"Toothless why did you wake me up?" I rubbed my eyes as I yawned loudly, stretching my arms out in the air.

He was already wide awake as he nuzzled me, pressing his black lips on my cheek. I smiled as I leaned over and kissed him back on the lips. He purred a little, opening his disgusting morning breath, I gaged.

"Eww Toothless!" I covered my mouth."What did you eat?!"

Toothless moaned, looking at me with his large doe eyes.

I slowly got up,"Come on, we need to get some food." I rubbed my stomach, feeling the life I have been carrying for so many months now. I looked down at it, feeling a kick, man dose this kid know when to stop eating? It kept me up almost all night when I didn't get enough to eat.

I sighed, I was big, but not big enough. I haven't been getting enough food and neither has Toothless, I keep asking myself how we survived that winter, I already out grew some of my clothes. Gods I was so hungry, if I don't get enough weight on me before this baby arrives...Oh god I can't even think about it.

But the thought of me giving birth scared the hell out of me, if I die while having my child..who will take care of it? Toothless can't take care of a baby by himself, I know that sounds a bit harsh but my dad raised me on his own and look how wonderful I turned out...not.

But what if the baby is a dragon like Toothless? Then it would be so hard on him, But what if it is a a human hybrid? Oh gods how is this baby going to turn out? I hope it's healthy and okay. I need to quit calling our baby an it, it's not an it damn it.

I walked out of the den, all the snow was gone and it was bright out.

_At least I don't have to worry about giving birth out in the cold._

We were both heading out towards a small stream, that was the only place we've been getting out fresh water from. Sometimes we would get some small fish if were lucky enough. I never thought food could be so scarce, I just hope this baby will have enough to weigh on it.

I arched my back, I felt like a whale.

Soon enough we reached the small stream, the water was clear as saw some small fish swimming along. They were small, but they were something at least. Back when I was a lot smaller and was able to move, I could get my meal myself, but now since I'm so no postion to make anything, Toothless had to help me with almost everything. I could barely see my feet, let alone bend over and catch anything.

I sat on the edge, sticking my feet in the water as I watched Toothless dunk his head underwater, flashing his sharp teeth as he scooped up some small trout. He pulled his head out, releasing the fish out onto the ground, I grabbed my bag as I placed them in it. They bounced around, flipping and flopping as I pulled myself back up.

"You need to eat to Toothless." I said looking at him with worried eyes.

He mumbled a little, telling me he'll be fine.

"Toothless come on, You've gone almost three days without food." I said sternly yet worried."What if this baby comes and you don't have the strength to help me?" I pointed out.

Toothless looked at me for a few seconds, he then turned back to the water, dunking his head back in, puling more fish, enough to get him through the day. He gobbled all of it up within seconds, getting his fill.

I sighed in relief, turning back to the den,"Alright, let's go back." I felt so tired already, as if I just ran across the world, how to woman even do this? Man I can really use a nap right now. But first I need food.

**A Few Hours Later...**

Night fall had finally come, the sky was light up with stars. The air soon went cold again, but it wasn't too bad.

I laid against Toothless, rubbing my stomach that was covered in stretch marks. I haven't felt the baby kick in a while now, maybe the the poor thing is finally taking a break since I ate five fish, I was still feeling hungry though, but I didn't want to burden Toothless anmore, gods know I ask a lot from him. He doesn't deserve this, he shouldn't be working himself to death over me.

I closed my eyes, I need to try to get some sleep, I haven't slept in forever.

"I hope your coming soon little one." I whispered.

Then I felt a soft kick in response, hopefully that was a "yes", I was at the end of the road of this pregnancy.

I wear if this kid doesn't come by the end of the week I'll lose it. I closed my eyes as I slowly drifted to sleep, feeling Toothless chest going up and down in a slow rhythm.

Suddenly I felt Toothless body jump up, I was startled as I lloked up at him. He let a harsh growl as he looked over some where, what was he growling at?

"Toothless what's wrong?" I asked.

He didn't respond to me as I looked over at the entrance of the cave.

"Hello?" I said, slowly getting up.

Then I heard a voice."Hiccup?" Oh my gods, no...no way.

"Dad?" I whispered, Toothless was getting ready to kill.

He stepped out of the shaodows, holding his battle ax in his hand. His eyes widen as he saw me, then he realized Toothless next to me, protecting me. I rested my arms against him as my dad stepped a bit closer, we all stood in silence. Toothless was flashing his razor teeth at him.

This is not happening, this is one of my worst nightmares coming true. Toothless would fight my dad tooth and nail until I was safe, my father tighten his grip on his ax, his eyes were full of anger.

"I...I can explain dad." I choked out.

"Hiccup don't move." He said sternly as our eyes locked.

"Dad please just let me-" I was cut off as I saw Toothless charg at my dad, his mouth open, exposing his razor teeth.

My dad was tackled to the ground as the wrestled each other to the floor. I screamed out to both of them, begging for them to stop this. Toothless managed to get on top of my father, his mouth widen as I saw the plasma forming in his mouth. My dad tried prying him off with his hands but it was no use. My dads ax was shoved out of the way as it hit the floor.

"NO!" I screamed, I pushed Toothless's head, or at least tried to.

By some miracle Toothless managed to miss my dad, the ball of fire hit one of the walls of the cove, causing it crack and bust some rock off it. Toothless was pushed off by my dad, he back up as he looked at the both of us with a disturbed look on his face, his helmet was on the ground as his braid was a bit undone.

I turned to my mate."What the hell is wrong with you Toothless?!" I screamed.

He looked at me as I was crazy, I wanted to explain things before anything got out of hand

I then looked over at my dad, I walked over to him, looking at him with saddness.

"Are you okay?" I rested my hand on his arm.

He looked at me for a few seconds, he grabbed me and pulled me in to a tight hug, brushing my hair as he held me tight, too tight. I guess he really missed me after all these months.

"I'm sorry dad, I'm so sorry dad."

He hushed me, holding me as if nothing had happened during the last few seconds. I wanted to tell him everything that has happened, I wanted to tell him why I ran away in the first place.

Then I pulled away looking at him with red puffy eyes. I had so much explaining to do. Then I heard another growl, I scolded at Toothless, telling him to knock it off.

"What in Thor is happening Hiccup?" My dad finally spoke.

"I...uuh can explain, just sit down and listen to me...please." I begged him.

He sighed as he sat near the fire as rested a hand on Toothless, trying my best to calm him down before he could blow up again.

We both sa across from each other, as I began to explain everything to him, literally everything was exposed, from the time we first met, to out first flight to when we...did it. Believe me it wasn't easy to spill my guts and tell my own father about my love affair with a dragon, I expected him to blow up and yell at me for doing this. But instead he listened...my own father was actually listening to me for once.

Then I looked down at my stomach, which my dad was eyeing as well, I flat out told him what had happened and what me and Toothless created through love, what we made during one night. I didn't look at him when I said it to him.

"And here we are now." I said quietly.

My father looked so taken back, he didn't know what to say. Oh gods that's not good, that's not good at all. Then he finally looked at me.

"You're pregnant?" He said softly, no anger in his voice.

I nodded, trying not to panic.

Another agonizing minutes of silents past, I looked down, avoiding eye contact again.

"Are you mad?" I asked still not looking at him.

He paused for a few seconds then cleared his throat,"No."

I shot up at him, what? How can he be so calm about this? Any of this? I ran my hands over my face taking this in, how can my dad be so excepting over this? He should be mad at me, ashamed of me, not excepting me for what I have done.

"I'm sorry dad, I swear I never planned any of this to happen." I said.

"Hiccup." he said a bit sternly."You have nothing to apologize for, I drove you away, I ignored you for so long and caused you to run away."

I kept listening to him, he kept blaming himself, but some of this was my fault too. My father looked like a mess, he looks like he hasn't slept in days nor eaten anything, he just looked so...weaken. But my dad isn't the one that got me pregnant, he's not the one who is having a secret love affair with a dragon.

Toothless is still be high on his guard, I was leaning agaisnt him, rubbing his neck to sooth him a little.

"And the father of this thing is that beast?" He pointed out blankly.

I nodded again.

"How did you even find me?" I asked him, trying to break the ice so things wouldn't be so...awkward I guess.

He looked at me, then told me his long journey to hell and back, telling he never gave up hope on finding me. Everyone thinks I'm dead, or at least that's what everyone else thinks right now, I wasn't surprised by that at all, I knew I wasn't missed back on Berk.

I kept thinking about how people reacted to me being gone, everyone seemed pretty okay with me being gone, well except my dad.

"How far are you?" He asked.

"What?" I said.

"How far are you?" he asked again.

"I'm already nine months." I said quietly to him.

He looked at me a bit concerned,"You should be a lot bigger, have you been eating at all?"

"Well yeah of course, but finding food around here is kind scarce here dad, I mean I can barely feed my self let alone Toothless."

My father then got up, picking up his bag running his hands through it as he pulled something out of it.

"Here." He handed something to me.

I took it from his large hand, opening the large pack of food. I looked at him for a few seconds then I started chowing down on his left over sandwich. Gods it tasted so good, I felt like I haven't eaten in days. After I finished eating I notice Toothless was still glaring at my dad.

"Toothless stop." I slapped his head lightly."He's not going to hurt us or the baby, so just stop."

He groaned as he turned his head, I could tell he wasn't going to sleep tonight.

I started feeling tired again as I started to fall asleep, my dad was still sitting by the fire looking at me with worried eyes, I told him he didn't have to stay, he could have left if he wated to. But instead he stayed with us for the night, I don't know how long this is going to last.

Then I drifted to sleep, the last thing I remeber is my dad coming near me and putting a large blanket over me. I snuggle even closer to Toothless.

For once everything was starting to feel okay.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! thank you so much for the support and sweet comments! you guys are so awsome.**

**WARNING this chapter contain mpreg birth! you have been warned.**

**I own nothing Please comment and enjoy!**

* * *

Different Species Of Love

Chapter Ten

I Own Nothing

**A Few Days Later...**

The last couple of days were pretty intense between my dad and Toothless, one moment everything would seem alright, the next my father would get ready to tear his head off. It would take almost everything in me to stop them from hurting each other.

Over those days I managed to get some kind of a connection with my dad, he was still trying to get use to the whole baby thing. We would talk about here and there, but that would be it. I couldn't travel to risk the safety of my baby, I'm due any day now. Then my father brought up my weight, he said I looked way too small to be nine months pregnant, I told him I haven't been getting enough to eat.

But of course that just put my dad into protective mode. He would always get me some food, making sure I was getting enough. That of course made my life a little easier.

The day was starting to end as the moon started to rise, stars were glittered all over the sky. I stood outside looking at the moon with wondering eyes.

"Hiccup." It was my father."You should be inside, the cold is not good for the babe." He said concerning, resting a hand on my shoulder.

I looked at him and sighed, coming inside the cave with him, Toothless was still glaring at him with death written all over his face, I shot a glare back at him, telling him to knock it off. I slump down next to him, laying up against him, cuddling up to him so I could get warm.

I still didn't know how I was going to explain this to the village, neither did my father. I just want to disappear and never go back, but have to eventually right? I know running away was a bad idea from the start but what was I supposed to do? I couldn't just tell my dad I was in a relationship with a dragon, that's crazy talk! Plus do you have any idea what he would have done to me if I told him like that? He would kill us both.

How am I going to raise my baby now? The village isn't going to accept me for this, everyone will hate me even more now. I'm already an outcast on Berk, and this is just going to make my life even worse.

I shudder at that thought.

"Hiccup?" My dad said from across the fire."Are you alright? Does something feel wrong?" He asked with concern.

I shook my head."It's nothing, I was just thinking of something." I turned away resting my head on Toothless back.

"Are you sure?" He looked like he wanted to get p and check on me."Hiccup if something feels wrong you need to tell me." He said sternly.

I nodded."I know." I placed my hand on my swollen stomach." I'm gonna go to bed, come on Toothless." I got and and made my way to my small bed. I told my dad good night as I covered myself up in my blanket and cuddle up with Toothless, feeling his hot breath on my neck. I kissed him the nose, telling him I love you. I giggle as he licked me on my cheek.

I wanted it to be just us like this forever, but soon we were going to add another member to our little family, I could feel our baby kicking me, I smiled at my belly. My eyes beamed with happiness.

I started to drift to sleep, my eyes slowly closed shut.

Then in the middle of the night I started to feel pain shooting up my back, it wasn't too bad, probably just some of the weight I have been carrying from the baby. None of this was knew, it was just a little weird that this pain showed up out of no where. I brushed it off and fell back asleep.

Over the next few hours I have been tossing and turning, the pain kept getting worse. This was not good, maybe it's just false labor? yeah that could be it right? I know I'm almost due any day now but that doesn't mean I'll be going into labor-

Suddenly I felt a wet gush coming out of me, my eyes shot open as I got up abruptly. Waking up my mate, Toothless looked at me with alarm, moaning at me to get my dad."Oh gods." I double over in pain and let out a sharp yelp. I looked up and yell."DAD!"

I heard him running over to me, it looked like he was sleeping earlier. But he wasn't going to get anymore sleep then he did tonight, we were all going to be up all night. This birth can take hours, even days maybe. Oh god if I'm in labor for three days straight I'll probably kill myself.

"Hiccup what's wrong?!" he asked me, as he knelt down to my level. Then his eyes widen when he saw the patch of wetness between my legs.

"It's...it's coming." I breathed heavily as I looked at him with painful eyes, I was clutching my stomach as I let out a wail of pain.

Then without warning my dad picked me up bridal style, Toothless protested at him to put me down. But I yelled at him to shut up. My father placed me next to the blazing fire as he started to remove my pants I jumped a little as he staired down at my lower exposed region, placing a blanket on top of me after he removed my lower half. Then he grabbed a pot of water, placing it over the flames so it would get hot. I let out another painful cry as I felt the contractions hitting me like a hammer on and anvil.

My legs were spread apart, my father's hands were on my knees so he could look what was happening. Sweat was coming down on me, bathing me in my own liquid. Toothless started licking my forehead as I panted heavily, why does this have to hurt so much!?

"Your doing great Hiccup." My father told me calmly.

"How long is this going to take?!" I yelled at him, gripping the blanket as another shot of the labor hit me. I gritted my teeth as the pain kept coming, I felt like I was being torn in half.

"Do you even know what you're doing dad?!" I asked him franticly.

"Hiccup I remember the night you were born, believe me I know what I'm doing." He said in a calming tone, as he kept my legs spread wide apart as he could. I layed my head all the way back as the contractions kept coming and going, this was going to take all night. Toothless was trying his very best to be supportive, thank gods he was here with me, I don't know where I would be if he wasn't here.

"Hiccup you need to relax." he placed his hand on my forehead, pushing the bangs out of my face. The sweat was sticking to my hair.

"How the hell am I supposed to relax?!" I screamed, causing the cove to echo. Causing Toothless to jump, but he soon went back and tried to calm me down, I rested my head against his chest as I tried to sit up, I started to level my breathing. Toothless nudging his head against mine for support, trying his best to keep me calm.

"Just breath Hiccup, take deep breaths." He said in a commanding tone." You need to calm down for the sake of the baby." He then switched his tone to a more softer one."Otherwise you could harm the baby." He rested his hand on my swollen stomach as I cried out.

I shook my head, trying to put my mind somewhere else so I could concentrate."How long is it going to be before I can start pushing?" I looked at him with defeat, the pain was getting stronger already.

"It's going to take hours son, I know this is painful, but soon this baby is going to be out." he patted my knee as he tried to reassure me.

I plopped my head against Toothless chest, gripping the fur blanket with all my strength as my knuckles turned white, I grinded my teeth as the pain continued.

"Oh gods!" I gripped the blanket."Make it stop please!"

"Breath Hiccup." I followed his instructions the best I could."I promise this pain will be over soon.'

I glared at him."Easy for you to say, your not the one pregnant!" I shot back at him.

Minutes then turned into hours of nothing but screaming and crying, I kept begging my dad to kill me or make this pain stop, I was yelling and screaming at Toothless as well, telling him that he was the reason I was in this pain, I wanted to kill him right there as I was screaming my head off. Then soon enough it was time to start pushing, that had to be the worse part of it all.

My father kept coaching me, telling me to push harder.

The sun was starting to come up already, we were up all night. My dad put a cold rag on my forehead to cool me off a little, but it really didn't do much for me.

Tears were streaming down my eyes as I pushed again."Come on Hiccup you can do it" My father said to me as I screamed again, this time I could feel the head starting to come out."That's it, there's the head!."

"OH GODS!" I yelled as I pushed with contractions, gods here comes the hardest part.

"Here it comes, that's it Hiccup." He smiled a little as he saw the life I was bringing into the world. Please gods just get this little thing out of me before I die.

I was exhausted, I couldn't keep on doing this, I was losing so much blood. How the hell do women even do this without losing there minds?

"Come on son you got this, just one more big push and it will be over." He rubbed my leg for comfort.

"AGGHHHHHH!" I screamed out as if this was my last breath, the pain has become too intense.

I looked up at Toothless with weak eyes as he gave me a soft peck on the forehead, telling me to be strong. I gripped his paw as I screamed on the top of my lungs, feeling the new life coming out of me. My dad pulled the baby from the shoulders as some fluid escaped from me.

The cave then went silent for a few seconds, then a cry was heard.

"It's a girl." He said softly as tears left his eyes. I started crying for joy, feeling the relief that our baby was here."You did it Hiccup, you did it." He smiled at me with pride.

I let out a breath of relief, my baby was born and here. I looked up and saw the infant in my father's arms, covered in blood and fluid. He grabbed a blanket and cleaned her off, he then placed her on my chest, I slowly picked her up in my weak arms, looking at what me and Toothless had created. Toothless nuzzled her softly as she continued to cry out her first breaths of life, tears were running down my face as I looked at my little beauty.

She was perfect, absolutely perfect.

But the sweet moment was short lived, the world around me started to go in circles, my eyes started to drift. I felt myself fall back. I couldn't feel anything, all I remember is my dad yelling at me to wake up. But I couldn't, I just wanted to fall asleep. Was this happening? Was I really going to die after child birth? No please no.

I remember hearing my little girl crying and Toothless freaking out of my spill.

Then everything went pitch black.


	11. Chapter 11

Different Species of Love

Chapter Eleven

I Own Nothing

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

I felt so tired and weak, I couldn't even move if my life depended on it. Hell I felt like I got hit by a monsterous nightmare, literally my entire lower half felt so numb and sore, I guess that's what labor dose to you, gods that was so painful, I never want to go through that again as long as I live.

I remember the whole thing, I was in the middle of pushing and screaming my head off, as I clutched on to Toothless, my father telling me to push, but I couldn't I felt so weak from the loss of blood and being up all night. I felt like I was dying, slow and painfully as I tried my best to be strong. I never thought bring a baby into this world would be that hard. But now I know what it feels like and I never want to go through it again, but you know Toothless he'll probably want another in a few years, god's forbid I'll rip him to shreds when that day comes.

The last thing I remember was my dad screaming, right after I gave birth to my daughter everything around me went black, I literally thought I died during child birth, I actually thought my nightmare came true. I didn't want to leave my child motherless, I didn't want her to grow up the same way I did. Living in fear and being bullied for looking and being different from everyone else, having that awful life to repeat it's self would be the worse thing to happen.

Speaking of which, where is my baby?

I slowly opened my eyes, gently propping myself up on my elbows, looking up. I notice it was night time again, man I must have really been out for a while.

Toothless was still wrapped around me protectively, his wings were covering me tightly for warmth, he never left my side since I gave birth. But where is my father and my little baby at?

Then I felt Toothless starting to wake up, he shot his head up and looked at me with a expression of relief. He nudged his head against mine as he kissed me softly all over my face, I let out a few giggles at his responce of seeing me alive. I hugged his neck tightlyy as he held me in his massive paws.

"I'm alright Toothless, I'm okay." I said weakly as I pressed my head against his, feeling his purrs in a steady motion and feeling his love for me, he was so scared that he thought he lost me forever.

"Oh thank god you're awake." I heard my father on the other side of the cave as I looked over, he started walking over to me with a small little bundle in his arms, holding it as if it was the most delicate thing in the whole world, he kneeled down right next to me, his face was a little red and puffy, was he crying?

I looked down at the little bundle he was holding and with out think I reach over to hold it, my dad placed the little creature in my arms. She made a few small noises as she was placed in my weak arms, I thought I was going to drop her, but I managed to hang on and rest her on my chest. My dad rested his hand on my back, telling me I did a good job, I thought he was going to start crying again.

It was my daughter, she was so small yet so perfect.

Then I looked up at my dad with worried eyes."Dad, what happened?" I asked him, he frowned after seeing the tender moment.

"After you gave birth you passed out from exhaustion, you lost so much blood while you were pushing." He said scared yet calm at the same time while running his fingers through my hair." I thought you almost died Hiccup, the moment you blacked out from the loss of blood, I thought that was the end, I tried everything to get you to wake up, but you've been out for hours." He explained the rest to me.

Then the small infant in my arms started to stir a bit, starting to make a small fuss. We both stopped the conversation and looked at my daughter.

I looked down at her, running my fingers along her cheek, that seemed to help calm her down a little.

"She hasn't eaten yet." My father whispered.

I shot him a look."Uh how am I supposed to...you know." I turned away from him as my face started turning fifty shades of red, I heard letting out a soft chuckle as he started to show me how. This was going to get weird isn't it? Because last time I check guys don't breast feed.

"Here, let me show you." He said pulling up my shirt, catching me off guard as my stomach and chest was exposed in front of him, then he lowered my baby down towards my nipple, guiding her to milk. She soon latched on to it, suckling away at her first meal in hours, it felt so weird for the first few minutes but soon enough I eased down and let her enjoy her milk.

She was small, but yet she was at a pretty good size for a newborn, thank god she wasn't tiny like I was when I was born. She hadn't opened her eyes yet so for now I have no idea if she'll have my eyes or her father's, but she did have my hair, along with her father's dark black skin and wings, last but least she had a little tail. Her face was round and hand little chubby cheeks, she didn't have and teeth yet so thank god for that, otherwise she wouldn't be eating.

"I'm proud of you." My said suddenly, that totally catches me off guard. I didn't say anything, but I flashed him a small smile as I turned back to my baby, she was still suckling away.

I leaned back against Toothless as he looked at our little bundle, sniffing her and checking her out. I leaned her over a bit so he could get a better look at her, his eyes widen as he looked at her.

"She looks just like you Toothless." I smiled at him as he licked my cheek softly, feeling the rough flesh against mine. I caught my father looking at us, he looked at me with sense of pride, yet he seemed a bit sad. I guess him seeing me with a baby made him realize I was growing up fast, way too fast. But I didn't plan for any of this to happen, it was an accident but one I don't regret.

"What's wrong?" I asked him as he sighed heavily.

"Your growing up too fast." he said a bit sad while looking at me and the baby."You shouldn't be in this position."

I looked at him, I frowned at his comment.

He notice my expression."Hiccup I didn't mean it like that, I'm just saying you're a bit too young to be a mother right now." Squeezing my shoulder for support." You're still my little boy Hiccup, I never wanted you to grow up this fast." I could feel the pain in his voice,"You're only fifteen and you have no idea of what this is going to bring to you in your future."

"But I can learn dad, I know this hasn't been easy for me so far, but it'll get better." I tried to reassure him, but he only sighed, shaking his head at me. I wanted him to have faith in me, I'm not a little kid anymore.

I looked back down at my baby girl, she finished her meal looking very tired already, my dad helped me raise her up on my shoulder as I patted her back gently, waiting for her to burp and soon enough she did. Right after that she started to fall asleep in my arms. I couldn't help but smile at the sight I was seeing.

After she fell asleep I turned my attention back to my dad, he placed two of his fingers along her head, stroking some of the hair away from her face. I knew he loved her just as much as I did, but I could tell he was still trying to put all of this through his head, managing the fact he was a grandfather.

"Have you though of any names yet?" He brought up the topic.

"Yeah I have." I said softly.

"And?" He asked wondering what it would be.

"Halina." I said looking at her with pride."Our little Halina." Toothless purred in my ear as I leaned in deeper, holding my baby on my chest.

Soon enough I started to yawn, still feeling tired. My father took my daughter from my arms and told me to go asleep, then I was out within minutes.

* * *

**HEY GUYS! SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES, I AM SO SORRY, AND I KNOW THIS CHAPTER SUCKS DX AND YES I USED THE SAME NAME FOR THE BABY AS I DID WITH MY OTHER STORY, CREATED THROUGH LOVE, I KNOW I KNOW YOU DON'T LIKE THAT, BUT I DIDN'T FEEL LIKE USING A DIFFERNT NAME LOL**

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, PLEASE COMMENT AND REVIEW.**

**THANK YOU COME AGAIN!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay holy shit it has been a year...I am so sorry you guys...I really am I just didn't have and desire to keep writing this god awful peace, I had no desire what so ever until I realized i left all ya'll for a year, yeah that's really bad, and I apologize but this is the final chapter since I really don't want to continue with it, I am NOT making a sequel just to get that out of the way.**

**I want to finish this god awful story just to get it over with since I am busy with my other stories as well, I am so sorry but hey at least it's over right? I mean this is probably one of the worse things I have ever wrote, and be honest it is, the plot is weak all the characters are out of place and top it all off it's shit, and to be honest I hat myself for putting this up and not finish it in time, but today I decided to get this done and over with so we can all move on with our lives, so here it is another crappy chapter.**

**Please review and comment!**

* * *

Different Species Of Love

Chapter Twelve

I Own Nothing

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

I woke up in the soft embrace of my mate, I could smell the musk and fish from his open mouth, he was snoring in his sleep. I smiled softly and kissed him on the nose, I placed my small hand on his snout, feeling his smooth scales, tracing the tips of my fingers along them. I laid back down into his paws, snuggling into his warmth, I felt a little cold as I pulled the blanket of furs closer to me, I sighed I was still a little sore from labor, I guess that can kind of thing can do a number on you. I closed my eyes and tried my best to go back to sleep, but I couldn't, it was like my body wouldn't let me relax, I was going to need all the rest I could get if I was going to start helping out withe baby, dad can't do all the work, even though I think he is enjoying being a grandfather.

After a few more debating, I heard a small whimper, I jolt up and stood up slowly. I walked over and looked down at the makeshift of furs of a baby basket, holding my small baby girl in it, I crouched down and picked her up, slowly hushing her as Halina squirmed in my arms, I undid my shirt and began to feed her, she latched on and continued to suckle, getting her warm meal. I couldn't help but smile the entire time, she was so perfect. It's funny how me and my mate could create something so beautiful in less then nine months, all the pain was worth it though, one of her little fingers clasped onto my finger. I kissed her tiny forehead, I feel a patch of soft brown hair coming through, she hadn't open her eyes just yet, but soon she would have a pair of dark green eyes.

I walked back with her in my arms, laying against Toothless as my baby continued to feed.

Suddenly I felt a shift from behind me, Toothless let out a low yawn as he woke up, he turned his head and saw me and the baby, he licked my cheek and nuzzled the side of my head, I felt happy having my little family with me, everything felt in place for once, I didn't feel like I was alone anymore, I didn't feel like that sad kid who was all alone anymore, being bullied and treat horribly by everyone, I have a purpose now I have a mate and a new baby. It's just that warm feeling you get when you have something to live for, when you have someone that actually loves you.

Soon enough the baby pulled away, I gently placed her over my shoulder and patted her back, after five minutes she burped. Then I slowly rocked her to sleep, she yawned and laid in my arms.

"Can you believe we made her Toothless?" I looked over at him."Remember when I found out I was pregnant bud? I completely freaked out and started crying? I was so scared." That was a scary dad for the both of us, I didn't know what was happening to me, I didn't think I could ever be a parent. I mean who wan'ts to be a parent in there teens? I was scared and had no idea what I was doing, we barely survived the winter, if it weren't for my dad finding me, I would have died. But when my dad found out about the whole situation I thought we were both dead meat for sure.

But instead the unthinkable happened, he was supportive and actually cared about me for once. He took care of me in my time of need, he did things that Toothless can't always do, my dad got me through child birth, I thought I was going to lose it when the contractions started, but he managed to put up with all the yelling screaming and crying all night, just to help bring this baby into the world. I just wish mom was here to see me now, she would be proud of me, I don't even remember what she even looks like, she died so long ago, I wish she was here to give me advise.

I sighed,"What are we going to do now?" I looked back at him."We can't go back to Berk, never." I said with a bit of sadness in my voice, even if we did go back how were we going to explain this? How were we supposed to explain our love affair and love child? None of this is right, if we go back then the entire village will go up in an uproar, calling us freaks and monsters. they would kills us both and our baby, we could never go back into society we can never go home, we would have to live out in the wild, somewhere nobody can find us, the only person that knows about us is my dad and he is the ONLY person that can know about us. We can never go back, it's a death sentence for all of us, we will never be safe around humans.

My dad isn't going to let us go that easily, he want me to come home and bring the baby with us, he makes it sound so simple but it's not, none of this is going to happen, but where were we going? I can't just run off to the other side of the earth, just in an hidden spot where no man has gone before. I wouldn't miss Berk that much, I would only miss my dad, Gobber, the forge and the cove, the rest I wouldn't miss.

Then I heard a someone getting up, it was my dad slowly waking up, he sat up for a brief moment, putting his helmet back and walking over towards the fire, warming himself up and bit until he notice I was up, he walked over quietly, looking at the sweet sight he was seeing."How is she?" he asked.

"She's fine dad, she just got done eating." I settled down into Toothless again, Halina hand't let go of me yet. My dad ran his hand through her soft brown hair, soothing her a bit as she yawned.

"Are you still feeling tired?" My father asked me.

I shook my head."No I'm okay now." I smiled at him, I was still feeling weak but I could still walk. We both just sat there for a few awkward minutes, until I cleared my throat to say what needed to be said, just to get this over with before something could happen. He wasn't going to like where this conversation was heading, but I had to tell him." I need to talk to you dad, and it's important." My dad looked at me with worried eyes."Were leaving dad, and I don't think I can ever see you again." I said sadly, looking back down at the baby.

He let out a nervous laugh."What are you about son?"

I looked back up at him with tears in my eyes."Me and Toothless are leaving dad, we can never go back home with you." Tears were streaming down my eyes, I sniffled and looked back up."No one is going to accept us for who I am, they'll kill me and our baby." I said scared, I didn't want to go back, I was too afraid.

"Hiccup you don't know what your talking about, we can make this work, please don't leave me again." He begged, placing his hand on my knee."You can't just leave with a newborn baby, she'll get sick, are you willing to risk her life?" He said in a desperate attempt to change my mind, but my mind was already made up. He can't just change it, it's over, I can't be around him or anyone from Berk they wouldn't understand.

"Just stop, please, my minds already made up, I'm not leaving just yet, I'm resting up until we can leave." I said calmly.

"Where would you go?" He shook his head at me."Where can I find you?"

"I don't think I can ever tell you that dad." I choked out to him." I don't belong on Berk, the people wouldn't understand." A few more tears rolled down my eyes." I have to put my daughter first, think about her future, she won't be excepted among the people ." I looked back down at her."Don't you see that, I mean look at her dad, she won't be a normal little girl growing up." I felt helpless while explaining this to him, he wasn't going to let me go, not like this."You need go back to the village, Berk needs you, not me." I avoided looking at him while saying this.

He placed a hand on my shoulder, pulling me closer to him." I love you Hiccup, I don't want to lose you again."

"I know dad, I know I don't want this either, but it's for the best, you know that." My dad slowly wiped my tears away, telling me how much he loves me, just making things more harder on telling me goodbye, my heart couldn't take much more of this. In a few days I would e leaving, possibly never seeing my dad never again never talking or even seeing him alive possibly again, but I have a new life now. I had to be responsible for my own actions now, I have a baby and she needs what's best for her, I can't just act like a teenager and just not care, no me and Toothless need to be parents.

I looked back up at my dad, he was already in tears."I'm sorry dad, but this is the only way of keeping me and the baby safe." My father grazed my cheek and kissed my forehead.

"I understand." He said quietly, trying his best not to intervene in my personal life."You have to do what's best for her now." He looked back down at her, she was asleep during all of this, just sleeping away not know what was happening to her family splitting apart so she could have a safe life.

"Thank you for everything dad, I know this is hard, but I love you." I say my baby down, in between Toothless's front paws as I slowly hugged my dad, he crushed me against his chest, not wanting to let me go after everything.

**A few days later...**

Time went by too quickly, we were both outside in the cold morning, all of our stuff was packed up, I looked down at the tiny bundle I had in my arms, Halina was fully awake, her eyes had just opened yesterday while I was giving her a bath, her eyes were a forest green like mine. She was more aware of her surrounding now, always looking around and seeing new things, just a normal curious baby. Toothless had everything we needed, stashed away in my bag, it was going to be a long journey, but we were free now.

I turned around and faced my dad, he looked like he didn't sleep well last night, I don't think any of us did because of today. We hugged each other one last time, he then held his grandchild, looking at her with tearful eyes, grazing her cheek before handing her back to me.

"Please try to stay safe Hiccup."

"I promise." I He helped onto Toothless's back, before looking at me one last time."I'll try to write back to you." He nodded."I love you dad." I single tear rolled down my eye before we took off, leaving him behind as we set off to look for somewhere new and full of promises, we didn't know where we were going, all we did know was it was going to be far away as possible. Hours passed by us and it felt peaceful, Halina was alright so far since this was her first flight, we made a few stops here and there but no where safe enough to raise our small family.

Soon we would find somewhere to call home, we just did know where, but we knew it would be safe.

* * *

**Okay it's over finally! This awful epic cluster fuck is over! yay!**


End file.
